I Don't Know You Anymore
by Dynamic Duo BG
Summary: Harry helps Hermione get discovered and become Europe's top model... but what happens when friendships are lost and the cool scene turns into the danger zone? HarryHerm ship. Raten M for sexual context, violence and drug abuse (later chaps.)
1. One Year Left

A/N – Hey, thanks for coming to check out my fanfic. It's pretty much a Harry/Hermione fic, not my main shipping pair but I'm trying! I think it has a really original plot to it, so I DO own the plot, if you disagree with me, feel free to email your complaint. Other than that, I own nothing! Enjoy and REVIEW!

It was the final year of the golden trio's time at Hogwarts. Hermione was sad about it, but relieved that after this year she would get to train to be a healer, of all things. She had realized the previous year that she had quite a talent in healing… Ron was ecstatic about leaving. All he wanted to do was play professional quidditch, especially since he had gotten quite good the past year. Harry on the other hand was drowning in sadness. Hogwarts had been his home, his safety net. And now he only had one year left there. One year. Then Harry would go out into the real world and try to get by being normal, but he couldn't. Not ever. Because he was Harry Potter.

Hermione was running around her room, gathering everything she needed into her school trunk. One side was her thick school and reading books, and the other side her clothes and other belongings. She reached under her bed and pulled out a medium sized black, leather bound book. The front had 'H. Granger' in gold, twisty letters stamped onto it. She sighed, relieved that she found it. She flipped through it and took in its sweet, leathery scent and tossed it into her trunk. With one last check around her room to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything, she grabbed the trunk and drug it downstairs. Her parents were waiting for her and left to get into the car. _This is the last year of Hogwarts already…Wow, it came so fast…_

As her dad slowed the car to a stop in front of King's Cross, she sighed inwardly and stepped out of the car with her mother. Her father carried her trunk and helped his wife and daughter through the magical portal between Platforms 9 and 10. Immediately she spotted a group of bright red haired people and grinned. She ran up behind a particularly tall one and leaped onto his back.

"Ron!"

"What the - ? Oh! It's only you Hermione!" Ron smiled widely and spun around to hug her tightly. A familiar voice spoke to them from the left.

"Hey you two, don't show us more than we need to see…"

"Harry!" Both of them said together with the same, upbeat tone. Hermione rushed to hug him.

"How was your summer?" Ron asked his best friend.

"Excellent for once. The Dursley's let me go away to France for a month! Just got back the day before yesterday." His two friends looked at him with jealousy.

"You went to France? I would've gone with you!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Me too!"

"I'll tell you more about it on the train, it's gonna leave in a few minutes."

After their last goodbyes to the Weasley's and Granger's, the trio got onto the train and found an empty compartment in the back. They settled themselves in and went right back to Harry's trip.

"You went to Paris, right?" Hermione asked with a tone.

"Of course I did, do you expect me to be thick-headed and not? But anyways, I stayed there for a week, then just traveled the rest of the country the rest of the three weeks. Paris was amazing! I wish you two were there, it was sort of boring alone… I wasn't alone the whole time, I met this girl." Hermione suddenly felt a twinge of anger in her. Ron leaned in closer with more interest. "Her name was Charlene, and wow... she was one of a kind. I met her in this cute café near an opera house and we talked for a few hours… then we decided to go for a stroll through the streets…"

Harry got into a deep discussion with Ron about this 'Charlene' while Hermione sat back, glowering at Harry over a book she started reading while they chatted.

…..

The student body was settled at their house tables, chatting lightly and excitedly about the academic year ahead of them. Part of the Gryffindor table started laughing when Ron cracked a joke about Seamus' new haircut. Seamus turned a few shades of pink, but sat there like a man and took it. The large oak doors opened and in came McGonagall with the first years. The sorting ceremony started and ended quick. Gryffindor didn't receive too many new members, only 12 while Slytherin got a whopping 16. It was sort of fishy, but most overlooked it and started chowing down on the luscious food that appeared before them.

After everyone seemed stuffed to their liking, Dumbledore rose and the room went silent.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I expect this one will be especially great… though I don't know why, but I just feel it will be." His blue eyes twinkled. "I would like to announce the new Head Boy and Girl, so give a round of applause for Mr. Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger!" The room exploded with cheers, mostly from Gryffindor and Slytherin. Hermione slightly upturned her nose when Malfoy was announced, but decided not to care just that moment because she was Head Girl! "Now that we are all well fed and watered, off to bed you go then!" Hermione wished Harry and Ron goodnight and went to see Dumbledore with Malfoy.

"Now, you two have your very own tower to share, of course you get your own bedrooms." Dumbledore said, catching Malfoy's jaw dropping. "You belongings have already been brought to your tower, which is on the 4th floor, right corridor behind the statue of the Mermaid. The password is 'Bubbly'. I expect a great deal out of you two, now may be a good time to set aside your differences and create an interhouse bond. Now with all that to digest, I bid you goodnight!" Dumbledore smiled at the two of them and left through the back door.

"So… lets go find our tower, then.." Hermione said meekly and carefully, afraid Malfoy might curse her. To her surprise, he responded in a polite manner.

"Alright… where was it? 4th floor… mermaid statue… You remember the password?"

"Yeah, it's bubbly," Hermione walked out of the great Hall with Malfoy. The two walked in silence up until the 3rd floor when Malfoy broke the awkwardness.

"Now lets just set this straight, Granger. Do not go into my bedroom and knock before using the bathroom. Don't try anything stupid, like creating a 'friendship' between us, it's not gonna happen. Mutual acquaintances are alright though. The two came to a halt in front of a large statue of a beautiful nude mermaid. "Bubbly." The statue scooted out of the way and revealed a short tunnel to a large and bright room.

The common room of the head tower was decorated in a classic cream color with gold moldings and marble pillars. _It looks like a royal palace..!_ Hermione thought, walking in, and looking around. Malfoy simply just grabbed his book bag off the sofa and went right into his bedroom.

"Goodnight, Granger." And he shut the door. She looked at the door and shrugged. She leaped onto the Italian recliner and sighed happily. _This is going to be the best year here so far..!_ And fell asleep right there in the common room.


	2. Hermione's Dream

"Granger, you dumbass. Why did you fall asleep in the common room..?" Draco said out lout after he woke up and strode into the common room to find Hermione sound asleep on the recliner. He went into the bathroom and started getting ready, pondering on whether to wake up Hermione or not. He decided it'd be best if he did… 10 minutes before classes started.

"Granger…. Granger! Wake up! Classes are starting in 10 minutes!" Hermione jolted up as if she saw a ghost.

"Oh my God, I can't be late on the first day..! Why didn't you wake me up!" She shot a daggering look at Malfoy and rushed into her room, came back out with a set of robes and ran onto the bathroom. Not even 5 minutes later, she was changed and pampered. Hermione scowled at Draco, who was waiting for her and grabbed her book bag and rushes out into the corridor.

"Why are you following me Draco..?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"What did you just call me..? I'd prefer if you would address me as 'Malfoy' if you please." He said to her, huffing a bit and walked next to her. "I'm not following you, I'm trying to give you your schedule… And besides, we have our first lesson together anyways. Charms classroom would be that way, Granger." He stopped and pointed down a crossing hallway that Hermione missed.

"Oh… right..." She lowered her head and picked up her pace, Draco not far behind, and they walked into the classroom just as the bell rang.

……

"Ugh! Malfoy needs to get the shit beaten out of him… you know what he did this morning?" Hermione fumed to Harry, Ginny and Ron over lunch.

"Let me guess… flushed the toilet while you showered..?" Ron said half-heartedly, most of his attention on an olive he couldn't get a hold on.

"No… he woke me up freaking 10 minutes before classes started! It was so rude!" She folded her arms over her chest as Harry and Ginny sniggered a little. "What?"

"Well what do you expect out of Malfoy..? He's always gonna be like that.

"Yeah, but still… you'd think after what Dumbledore said to us he'd have the decency to be civil towards his fellow Head Student…" She mumbled, and took a bite out of some garlic bread.

"What'd Dumbledore say?" Ginny asked looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh.. Something about forming an interhouse unity or whatever… It was sort of an in one ear, out the other thing for me, surprisingly…" Hermione reached to grab an apple and the other three shot confused and concerned looks at each other and shrugged.

…..

After the lass class of the day got out, Defense Against the Dark Arts, which surprisingly, Dumbledore was teaching, Hermione was pulled aside by Harry.

"Meet me at the astronomy tower tonight at 9, okay?"

"Er... alright, Harry, but why – "

"I can't tell you right now, so I'll tell you when you get there tonight,"

"Okay, I'll see ya then…" Harry walked out of the class and Hermione looked at Dumbledore, who only smiled at her and nodded, then returned to the papers he was looking at on his desk. She shrugged and walked back up to her tower. When she got there, Draco was sitting on the sofa, absorbed in his homework. She decided not to piss him off and talk to him, and went to her bedroom. She sighed and dropped her stuff onto a French chair that was next to her bed and opened the door to her balcony. The day seemed so perfect. A warm, summer breeze blew the flowing draperies on the door around and rustled her curly hair. _Probably one of the last good days of summer… Oh I know!_ Hermione opened her trunk and pulled out her black bikini and put it on. _May as well take advantage of today then… _She stepped out onto the balcony into the bright sunlight and laid down on the hard stone floor. Hermione sighed happily, put her arms behind her head and closed her eyes, soaking up the rays of sun.

Hermione probably would have fallen asleep right there, but she was disturbed of her peaceful being by a knock on her bedroom door. She yelled from outside.

"Come in…" She shifted her arms slightly and continued laying there. Draco stepped in and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Hermione. He wiped his mouth nervously and regained his composure.

"The Weasleyette is here to see you, Granger."

"Ginny, you mean?"

"Yeah whatever… she's down in the common room." And he got out of the room fast. Hermione got up and put some shorts on, then went down into the common room to see her best friend looking around in awe.

"Hah, that was my first reaction too, Ginny!"

"Oh man, we think alike too much, Hermione…" Ginny took notice of Hermione's bathing suit top, unbuttoned her shirt and revealed her powder blue bikini. They laughed and went back into Hermione's bedroom and shut the door.

"Ron told me Harry had to ask you something…"

"Oh yeah, THAT."

"Uh oh, did he ask you out?"

"Well sort of… he just told me to meet him at the astronomy tower at 9, I have no clue why, though…" Hermione laid back down on the balcony, and Ginny did the same.

"I think that Harry really likes you Hermione, you should see the way he looks at you sometimes…" Ginny said, casually. Hermione looked at her.

"Well, part of me really doesn't want him to… but…"

"But?"

"But another part of me wants him to… it's weird. Sometimes when he talks about other girls, I get so jealous, but he's one of my best friends. How would it work out without ruining our friendship?" She pondered for a moment. "Maybe tonight he'll address this… Maybe then I can stop worrying."

"Lets hope so, then we can ALL stop worrying…" They laughed.

8:30 rolled around much too quickly after dinner was over. Hermione threw her quill down and stretched her arms out, yawning. She glanced at her watch _8:30… better leave soon…_ But then her conversation with Ginny resurfaced… _I think that Harry really likes you, Hermione … Maybe tonight he'll address this…_ She stood up quickly and walked over to her trunk and pulled out a pair of jeans that fit her perfectly, a pink tank top with sequined flowers lining the neckline and a white sequin sash. Hermione was pleased with all this and grabbed her light blue shrug and started dressing. She tied the sash around her waist for a final touch and looked in the mirror, flipped her hair a bit and decided she looked fine.

The door to the roof of the astronomy tower was open, so Hermione naturally assumed Harry went up there. She rushed up the spiral staircase and called for him.

"Harry..? Are you up here?"

"Yeah, hurry up, Hermione!"

She appeared in the doorway and looked at Harry. He was looking up at the stars, his back turned to her. She walked up silently and put a hand on his shoulder. He jumped slightly and glanced at her, then smiled.

"So how was your first day back, eh?" He asked, still staring at the sky.

"Oh, you know… It's started out bad, because of that Ferret Boy… but it was alright… Then came our last class... Why did you need to meet me up here?"

"Hermione, look up at the stars… What do you see?" She looked and scrunched her eyebrows in thought… A shooting star whizzed by.

"I see hopes and wishes…"

"And?" She hesitated.

"My dreams." Harry turned himself to Hermione.

"Hermione… you're dreams aren't up there in the sky, they're inside of you… in your heart and soul. Now… Close your eyes and look into yourself." She smirked and looked at him.

"Why?"

"Because I want you to realize your dreams, Hermione… now, close your eyes…" She did, then opened them after a few moments.

"What did you see?"

"I saw myself… Heh, don't laugh at me though… I saw myself in the center of attention... cameras were flashing everywhere… I was wearing this beautiful gown.. I was.."

"You were what?"

"I was a fashion model, okay!" She spun around in embarrassment. Harry smiled.

"Hermione, when I was in Paris, I met this girl, Charlene." She sighed in annoyance. "You know who she was? She was England's top modeling agent." Hermione turned around and looked at Harry. "After I found out she was, all I could do is think about you because, sorry if this sounds really shallow… But you're hot, Hermione. You have the perfect, petite body build, a beautiful face," Hermione blushed and looked down. "So I showed her some pictures of you."

"What? Why?" Hermione asked in a dull, confused voice.

"Because I think you could make a name for yourself. Now, to stop it there, I have something for you." Hermione's heart leaped. Harry handed her an envelope. "Charlene wants to meet with you to discuss a potential caree—" Hermione screamed and pulled Harry into a monster hug. Then without realizing it, she found herself pulling away and looking into his eyes. He looked back with happiness and longing.

"Harry.. How did you know I wanted to be a model…?" She asked.

"You should see yourself, I know you love yourself, that you think you're beautiful… You're not the only one." He looked at her lips then back to her eyes. "I think you're beautiful." He leaned forward and their lips met softly. Her eyes widened with disbelief and surprise, but soon closed and she put a hand around his neck. He dropped the letter and his arms snaked around her waste and she stepped in closer, their lips melting together. Harry pulled away and looked back at Hermione, who was still in awe of his actions.

"Hermione… I-I…"

"Yes..?" She looked at him expectantly.

"I love—" They were suddenly distracted by the tower door slamming shut. The looked over and saw Fitch.

"Two students out of bed alone on the roof… Hmm, that's questionable… Potter and our Head Girl? I'm thinking a week's worth of detention should clear this up…" The two teens were still in each others arms, and suddenly realizing it, leaped away from each other and looked down embarrassed.

"Yes, sir…" Hermione said, meekly.

"Get back to your dorms then!" He left and Harry looked over at Hermione. She looked back and grinned slightly.

"You were saying..?"

"Eh, I'll tell you later." He smirked evilly and started down the spiral staircase. Hermione stood there in disbelief.

"What! Wait, Harry, that's not nice—! " And she took off after him, leaving the envelope forgotten on the stone floor.

A/N – well, hope you liked the first two chapters, hopefully you liked it, it's sort of experimental though. Constructive criticism is always welcome, now go REVIEW CHILDREN!

Mucho gracias,

Gracie Lou


	3. Ron's Fury

A/N – oh, I do own the character Charlene, because I don't think there is a real modeling agent with that name, nor a character in any of the books with her name, and I'm also gonna own future characters. But other than some characters and the plot, nothing belongs to me.

The next day in classes, Hermione was so upbeat and nice about everything so much that when she was paired up with Neville in Transfiguration, she was delighted. And that's saying something.

When classes took a break for lunch, she saw Harry from across the hallway and waved to him. He came up to her smiling and gave her huge hug, but kept an arm around her as they continued down to the Great Hall. Hermione was aware of his arm around her waste, but decided not to let it bother her. Harry said he loved her! Or at least… almost did… Hermione was still unsure about her feeling for him though. She liked him a lot, but did she really want to go further?

"Herms, you left this on the roof last night," he handed her the envelope. She gasped and opened it hurriedly.

_Dear Miss Granger:_

_You wonderful friend Harry Potter told me all about you and I'm very interested _

_in meeting you to discuss your future plans in the modeling business. I believe you have the potential to be England or perhaps even Europe's top model if we put you to training immediately. Give me an answer, and I'll set an appointment to meet you. Thank you so much for considering._

_Charlene Oxnard_

_Modeling Agencies, Inc._

She stared at the letter wide-eyed in disbelief.

"So you weren't lying? Oh my God, Harry, this is the greatest thing that's ever happened to me! How can I ever thank you enough..?" She smiled greatly at him. He smiled back and squeezed her with his arm. He leaned in close and whispered in her ear.

"Say you'll be mine, and that's more than enough." She gasped and looked at him. _He just asked me out, huh? Oh gosh, everything is happening so fast…_She smiled widely.

"I'm all yours, Harry Potter." They laughed and they walked hand in hand into the Great Hall.

….

After the last bell rang for classes, Harry and Hermione walked out of Defense Against the Dark Arts laughing and smiling at each other. Dumbledore sat back and smiled, watching them leave the classroom and lightly laughed. In the corridor, Ron was walking with Seamus and Neville in front of Harry and Hermione. He seemed sort of… pissed off. _Three guesses why…_ Hermione thought and rolled her eyes. After her and Ron broke up during Christmas Holidays last year, he hasn't been able to see her with another guy without having smoke come out of his ears. Now it seemed worse… At least he'd talk to her, but now he won't even look. Ron was jealous of Harry.

"Hey Harry, let's meet at the lake in half an hour, okay?" She said to him, as she headed towards her tower.

"Alright, see you then!" And he went to the Gryffindor Tower. She smiled and went o the mermaid statue, said 'Bubbly' and went down the tunnel. She walked into the common room, swimming in happy thoughts of today and barely noticed Malfoy staring at her until she reached her door. She turned around and met eyes with Malfoy.

"What?" She asked flatly, her fluffy mood going sour.

"You seem too happy. Did I miss something..?" He asked, cocking his head in a puzzled manner.

"In case you haven't noticed, Harry and I are 'an item'," She smiled, but heard Malfoy laughing, then glowered. "What?" She asked again in a more irritated tone.

"For once I actually feel bad for you…" He said, knowing he'd get a reaction from that.

"Shut the hell up, Ferret Boy, you just can't be happy for anybody, that's all!" And she flung open her door and slammed it shut. Malfoy leaned back onto the back legs of his chair, folded his arms and smirked pleased with today's deed. He leaned too far back, lost balance and went toppling backwards to the floor.

Hermione muttered angrily under her breath and threw her stuff on the floor. She took a deep breath and regained herself. Since she was going down to the lake with Harry.. she decided to wear her black bikini under her green tunic and a pair of clam-diggers and began changing. She slipped on a pair of flip-flops and left the tower to meet up with Harry.

Walking through the Entrance Hall was aggravating. Hermione picked up her pace as she soon realized that many boys were staring at her... and when one finally decided to whistle as she passed, she picked up into a full sprint and left through the front doors and towards the lake. She saw Harry standing next to the water, his hands in his pockets. _Oh man… he looks damn sexy…_ She was surprised at herself from thinking this, but hey, it was true. He turned around and saw Hermione coming. He smiled and opened his arms up to her and she gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. _You know what? I'm glad I said I'm his because this feels… right._ They began to walk hand in hand along the shore of the lake, talking lightly when the sun began to set and the dinner bell rang. They headed up towards the castle and went back in to eat.

…

Dumbledore rose after everyone was done and waved his hand for silence. "All prefects and our Head students please stay in here, the rest of you are dismissed. Sweet dreams!" Hermione hugged Harry and he kissed her on the lips lightly and left to go back to Gryffindor Tower. The Heads and prefects gathered at the end of the Hufflepuff table with Dumbledore and began their meeting.

"Now that the war is over, we can finally sit back and relax somewhat so I have decided on making this year quite eventful. Our first upcoming event shall be a Halloween Dance," exited murmurs were exchanged around the table. "So I shall assign each of you something to work on to contribute to the dance. Gryffindor prefects will arrange the music, Hufflepuff will be in charge of decorating, Ravenclaw will take charge in setting a dress code—yes, and some Halloween costumes can be inappropriate. Slytherins have the delight of making up an entrée for the evening but no spoiling the food, or Madame Pomphrey will have your heads. Oh, and Heads, you are to advertise this dance and deal with anything I have failed to address… I'm sure you'll make this dance one to remember!" Dumbledore smiled at the crowd and dismissed them.

…

"Are you going to help me work on those flyers, Malfoy?" Hermione asked a week later, getting irritated with his laziness. He barely looked up from his book to answer her.

"Oh yeah sure… when I'm done with this chapter maybe…"He said with a dazed tone. Hermione grumbled and stomped back into her room to finish drawing out the rest of the flyers. A snowy white owl flew into her open balcony door with a letter attached on it's leg.

"Hello Hedwig, does Harry need me?" She said, stroking her feathers with her index finger. She took the letter and read it.

_Hermione, Ron's going bonkers over something… I think I need your help._

She rolled her eyes and tore a piece of parchment to reply.

_I'll be right over, Harry…_

She folded the note and gave it to Hedwig and she flew out the window. Hermione gathered up the flyers, put them at the end of her bed and left the tower to see what Ron was fussing about.

When she got there, Ron was sitting at the top of the boys' staircase pouting like a 6 year old and Harry was sitting in an armchair looking very distressed.

"What's going on, you two?" She asked them. Ron sneered at Hermione and got up to go into his dorm. Both her and Harry jumped a little when he slammed the door. She sat on the arm of the chair and leaned onto Harry, who immediately put his arm around her hip. "What's with him..?" Harry sighed.

"I just walk in all happy and he blows up at me! He was going on about how I get everything and how he can never be happy… It was a load of shit, I tell you." Hermione groaned and stood up.

"I'm gonna go talk to him, alright? You stay here." He nodded and she headed up the stairs to the boys' dorm. She knocked on the door and got an immediate answer.

"Go away, Harry." She opened the door and stepped in to see Ron sprawled out on his bed. He looked up at Hermione and let his head drop back down.

"What's the matter, Ron?" She asked, sitting down on his bed and putting a hand on his knee. He immediately stood up and walked to the bed opposite from his and sat to face Hermione.

"Hermione, I don't understand. Where did I go wrong? Did I do something to not please you, was it because I went home to spend Christmas with the family for once? What did I do, why aren't we still together, Hermione..?" He looked at her with sad eyes. She sighed heavily and looked down.

"No, it was never your fault, you never did anything, Ron, you were just fine. I broke it off with you because I felt we weren't gonna make it, anyways." He scrunched his eyebrows together.

"What's that supposed to mean, eh? We weren't gonna make it? So what!" He said in resentment.

"Ron, come on, lets be logical…" Hermione started.

"There you go with all that 'lets be logical' crap. Just tell me what went wrong!"

"I DID, OKAY! I just… moved on, Ron. That's what I did wrong."

"Oh…" Ron relaxed and went into deep thought. Hermione got up and sat next to him and hugged him tightly.

"But no matter what I do wrong, I'm still you're best friend, right?" she said into his shoulder. He grinned a bit.

"Yeah, I guess so…"

"And you're not gonna let Harry and I get to you, right?"

"If I have to..."

"Ron—"

"Alright, alright!" He laughed and got up. Hermione stood up and walked out the door with him and back down stairs. Harry looked up with questioning eyes.

"Its okay, Harry, I worked it out… Ron isn't gonna turn into Mr. Grouch anymore, right Ron?" Ron nodded and Harry stood up.

"You scared me for a while, man… Don't do that." They did one of those 'manly hugs' and laughed. The trio walked out of the common room, this time with Ron in the middle.


	4. The halloween dance

Before they knew it, the Halloween dance was already only a day away and the school was fizzy with excitement. The prefects and Heads, however, were panicking with stress. The great hall was a mish-mash of unused décor.

"No, no, no! The fog machine goes over there, not in the middle of the room!" A prefect shouted at a younger student who was helping. Hermione turned to one of the Gryffindor Prefects.

"And the music… what's the deal with that?" She asked, looking at her clipboard.

"Well, I didn't get the Weird Sisters to come since they're on tour in Russia… so a student came to me and said he'd be the DJ instead. He knows wizarding music and muggle music. I've heard stuff he' put together, it's pretty good."

"Sounds good! Who is it, by the way?"

"A 5th year Ravenclaw named Aaron Jasperson." She nodded. "Here he is right now, actually..." The doors to the Great Hall opened and a large cart with speakers and a turn table was brought in and stopped right in front of Hermione and the prefect. A tall boy stepped out from behind the cart. He was dark-skinned and had jet black hair that was straightened and fell slightly past his eyes.

"Got the stuff, where do you want me to set it up?" He looked at Hermione. "You must be the Head Girl." He smiled and extended a hand. "I'm Aaron." She grabbed his hand and he gripped it softly. She blushed.

"I'm Hermione. Thanks for DJing, it helps us out tons!"

"Anytime," he smiled, exposing his white, straight teeth and looked her in the eye. She looked back but then realized they were still holding hand. She withdrew her hand quickly and blushed more.

"Um… that can go on the platform over there.." she pointed in front of the staff table. She started wheeling the equipment away and as he passed he winked at Hermione. She smiled, turned away and was as red as a tomato. The prefect's eyebrows were raised and he was smirking.

"What?" She asked and walked away in a flutter.

…

"Where are my fairy wings!" She yelled while tearing apart her bedroom.

"They're in the common room on the chair next to the fireplace…" Draco called with a bored tone from the bathroom.

"Oh… thanks." She walked into the common room, grabbed them and went back into her bedroom. She put her black wings with orange glitter over her black, flowy dress and secured her matching black with orange glitter mask over her eyed. She heard a knock at her balcony window and opened the door.

Harry was standing there in an old Quidditch jersey and painted some fake scars and blood on his face, and was holding his Firebolt. Hermione smiled widely and hugged him. He squeezed her tightly.

"You look so great, Hermione…" He said, pulling away to look at her fully. She giggled and spun around, letting the dress fly around her. She DID look great. "You ready?"

"I'm ready if you are!" She laughed and started heading towards her bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Um… the Great Hall..?" She turned around and he was on his Firebolt, looking at her. Her eyes widened.

"No Harry I… I can't! You know I'm petrified of riding brooms..!" She took a step back. He gave her a sad look.

"You'll be safe with me, Hermione. Do you trust me?" He held his hand out towards her. She looked at it and hesitated.

"You promise?"

"Of course I do, I would never let you get hurt." And reached his hand a few inches further, and grinned. Her face broke out of it's worried look and smiled as she took his hand. He helped her onto the front of the broom and took off. His arm was safely secured around her waist and she felt alright. They soared above the castle and circled around a few turrets. Hermione actually started laughing in enjoyment while Harry squeezed his arm around her a bit tighter. She started heading for the front of the school to land. Harry touched down the broom lightly and helped Hermione off. After he got a hold of his broom, she hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear.

"That was amazing... You're amazing, Harry… I…" She pulled away and looked at him.

"You what?" Harry looked at her with a serious face. She smirked.

"Eh, I'll tell you later." And laughed, then headed towards the Entrance Hall. Harry stood there, his mouth open then ran after her, catching up quick.

"Hey, you can't do that! Wait!"

…

Hermione stood in front of the DJ and the students all looked at her.

"Welcome to the Halloween dance everyone!" The crowd cheered. "I hope everybody has a blast, but remember, don't get too frisky!" Some people laughed. "Let's give a hand for our DJ, Aaron Jasperson from Ravenclaw!" The crowd exploded with applause and the music started up. It was that popular muggle song "Yeah!" that even Ron heard before. Hermione swam through the crowd and found Harry. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, and he placed his hand around her waist. Harry leaned forward and locked her lips with his. She smiled into the kiss and started swaying a bit to the music. Harry pressed himself up against Hermione and kissed her deeper, while dancing to the music.

Hermione lost all awareness of everything around her. All she knew was that she was with Harry and that's all that mattered. The song changed to a slow song and she broke the kiss and smiled at Harry. She leaned onto him and tucked her head into Harry's neck and closed her eyes while they swayed slowly. Suddenly Harry pulled away bit and looked into Hermione's eyes.

"Hermione, I love you." Her breath stopped in shock.

"I love you too Harry… I always have…" She leaned up to him and kissed him on the lips with a hungry passion which he gladly returned. Her fingers ran through his hair and grabbed it. Harry started to kiss down her neck and she leaned her head back, welcoming him to do so. Somebody tapped Harry on the shoulder and he stopped to see who it was.

"Chill out, you two." Ginny grinned. Hermione flushed. "Want to get some punch?"

"Yeah, sure," Harry said, taking Hermione's hand and lacing their fingers together. They headed towards some circular tables and Hermione sat down.

"I'll get us some punch, then." Harry said and went towards the refreshments table with Ginny. Hermione took off her mask and wiped her forehead. Somebody came up and sat next to her. She looked up and saw Aaron.

"Hi, Aaron… Uh… who's playing the music?" She said.

"Oh, I have it on an auto play list that I made earlier today so I can enjoy the dance, too." He smirked. "You look great, Hermione." She turned red and looked at his costume. He was wearing a purple silky vest and white pants that ballooned at the bottom.

"Haha, I like you're costume. You look like Aladdin!" She laughed.

"Finally, somebody who knows what I am..! You'd be surprised how many people have never even heard of any Disney character…" They both laughed. Harry just got back from the punch bowl with their drinks and he looked at Aaron.

"Uh…Hello…" He said, trying to make out who this guy was.

"I'm Aaron." He shook hands with Harry and stood up.

"Would you mind if I danced with Hermione for this song?" He asked Harry, who nearly choked on his punch.

"Um… I dunno… Hermione, do you want to?" She sort of shrugged and nodded. Harry frowned slightly.

"Alright, go ahead." Aaron held his hand out to Hermione and helped her up, then led her to the dance floor. Hermione put her hands on his shoulders, and he put his hands on her hips and they swayed to the tune of the slow song. It was sort of awkward so Hermione broke the silence.

"So... do you like the dance so far?" He nodded and looked her in the eyes.

"Only because of right now."

"Wha - ?" Aaron leaned forward and smacked his lips on hers, catching her way off guard. Her eyes widened and she felt his arms lock around her. She tried to push him away, but he was too strong. _Harry, where's Harry! Oh my God..!_ She felt Aaron try to shove his tongue in her mouth and she screamed, but it was barely audible. He forced her lips apart and his tongue came in vigorously. She saw Ron out of the corner of her eye looking at her with disgust and confusion so she shot him a panicked look. He took off and returned with Harry a few seconds later. Harry yelled and ran up to Aaron, pulled him off and punched him square in the face, knocking him out. Aaron fell to the floor and everybody stopped their dancing and looked. Hermione burst into tears and collapsed into Harry's chest. He put a protective arm around her and looked at Aaron. The crowd parted and Professor McGonagall walked to the scene. She looked at the boy on the ground who was starting to stir and at Harry.

"Potter, come with me. Everybody, go back to your houses, the dance is over." There were significant complaints of protest from everybody, but they slowly retreated out of the great Hall. Harry and Hermione stayed while Aaron regained consciousness. He looked up and dove for Harry, but McGonagall held him back.

"Mr. Jasperson! Control yourself!" He huffed angrily and stood back. "Now, what happened?" Harry and Aaron both started up, but were silenced by McGonagall. "Hermione?" Hermione wiped her eye and took a deep breath.

"Harry went to get me some punch and I was sitting a table waiting for him.. Aaron came up and sat with me and we talked a bit, then he asked if he could dance with me and I said alright so we were dancing then... then… Aaron kissed me and forced me to kiss him back and it was awful! I couldn't get him off me then Harry came and pulled him off then punched him…" She sobbed a little and Harry rubbed her back.

"Mr. Jasperson, I'm VERY surprised at you! I'm going to give you two weeks of detention helping Mr. Filch clean the school—" Aaron took a breath to protest, "—No, I don't think it's too harsh at all. You sexually harassed this young woman and that is entirely against school policy. Now, go back to your dorms, all of you." McGonagall watched them leave, then groaned and pointed her wand at the DJ stand to turn the music off and left in a disappointed huff.

…

The next week Hermione received another letter from Charlene setting up an appointment to meet with her on the following Friday. _Finally! I thought she totally forgot about me!_ But the more the looked forward to her appointment with Charlene, the longer the week seemed to drag on, and even the littlest things agitated her. One morning in Herbology, she yelled at Harry for standing too close to her and breathing down her neck. He didn't let that get to him. As they were walking back to the Great Hall for dinner, he caught up with her.

"Hey, Hermione?" He said carefully.

"What?" She replied in a flat, annoyed tone.

"Why are you being so… overly stressed? Is it because of your meeting tomorrow?" Harry looked at her. She sighed and looked at him, her eyes full of worry.

"Yes… that's exactly what the problem is… I'm so scared she might not like me because I might not be tall enough or skinny enough—"Harry put a finger over her lips and smiled encouragingly.

"She won't. If she did, she wouldn't have wanted to meet with you so badly, right?" She nodded slightly and looked down.

"I guess you're right… Thanks, Harry." She smiled widely and reached up to kiss his cheek. Soon enough the evening ended and tomorrow was today. Hermione woke up with a cool breeze blowing in through her open widows. Immediately she thought of the meeting… An owl just then flew into her window.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_You meeting with Ms. Oxnard will take place in my office at precisely 10:30 this morning. Please arrive in a timely manner, thank you!_

_Professor Dumbledore_

She smiled widely, and an to her closet and picked out her outfit for the meeting. Hermione pulled out a sunny colored blazer with a matching skirt and a plain blue shirt to wear with it. She looked at the clock and saw she had only an hour left. She quickly went to the bathroom and took a shower, then used a drying spell to dry her hair into perfect brunette curls, pulled it into a French bun and dressed herself. She stepped into the common room and headed towards the entrance.

"Wow, you look very professional. Where are you off to?" Malfoy said from the corner of the room, catching Hermione off guard.

"Oh—Um, I'm going for a job interview…" She stepped closer towards the entrance.

"What job, eh?" He poked at her. She growled and turned around.

"I'm going to meet with a modeling agent, alright! I'm already running late now shut up and let me leave!" She turned around and stomped out of the common room. He looked after Hermione. _Wow… a modeling agent? _She's _gonna be a model? Hmm…_He shrugged and went back to relaxing on a sofa.

Hermione checked her watch, it was 10:26, which left her just barely enough time to get there and catch her breath. When she reached the statue guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office, she took a deep breath, straightened her clothes to insure everything was presentable and she stepped into the office which a skinny, middle-ages woman was sitting and talking with the headmaster.

"Ah, Miss Granger, come in and take a seat!"

…

AN- Okay, First 4 chapters, tell me if you like or not… I need to know! I STRONGLY ENCOURAGE constructive criticism, it helps a lot!

G. Lou


	5. The meeting

Hermione smiled nervously and took a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk next to Charlene.

"I've wanted to meet with you for a while, Miss Granger; I have quite a matter to discuss with you. I'm Charlene." The woman smiled and held out her hand. Hermione shook it and smiled back."

"You can call me Hermione, thanks."

"Alright. As you know, your friend Harry Potter told me about you and I was very anxious to meet with you to consider a future modeling career. I think you have a lot of potential, and you could be something with enough training. Are you still interested?" Hermione looked incredibly exited.

"Yes, yes I am!"

"Good! You'll have to sign a contract, and I've also met with your parents and they've signed it too." So Dumbledore, Charlene and Hermione spent the next half hour reading through the contract and asking questions. After Hermione signed on the last dotted line, Dumbledore abruptly asked a question.

"When does this contract go into act?"

"Right now." Dumbledore wrinkled his brow in thought.

"That's going to collide with her schooling, isn't it?"

"Not with the schedule I have planned. I was thinking she could meet with us on the weekends for her training and stay a few weeks over holiday. It'll take time out of her social life, but I think it'd be worth it." She smiled and so did everyone else.

"That sounds alright, then. Well," Dumbledore stood up." I'm very happy and proud of you, Hermione, I hope you've found what you want. Good luck to you! Thank you so much Miss Oxnard for taking your time to meet with us." He reached across the desk and shook hands with her.

"It's my pleasure, Professor!" She turned to Hermione. "Now, are you busy next Saturday?"

"Not at all."

"Then would you like to come into the agency for your first part of training?" Charlene asked, her kind eyes smiling.

"Of course! What time?" She smiled widely.

"How's 10 AM sound? I've had Dumbledore set up a port key for you so no need to worry about transportation."

"Sounds good, thank you!"

"No, thank you Hermione. I'll keep in touch, take care!" She smiled and left Dumbledore's office. Hermione shrieked and went to hug Dumbledore.

"Thank you so much, Professor!"

…

When Hermione came back to the Head Tower, Draco had some friends over and were playing a game of exploding snap. As she entered the room, the crowed of laughing boys went silent and looked at her. She stopped and looked at them.

"What?" She said flatly. The boys all returned back to the game, some still eyeing her. She hurried to her room, and felt a few pairs of eyes on her back, and closed her door. Draco's friends looked at him enviously.

"Look mates, she's taken… And trust me, if she wasn't… She'd be mine." Some boys gasped. Goyle looked at him crossly.

"Are you joking? She's a mudblood!" Draco scowled at that comment.

"So what? She's the bloodiest hot girl in school, you think I care? She just got back from a meeting with a modeling agent so I presume she's a model now…" The boys looked even more jealous and went back to their game.

Hermione stepped away from the door, taking in what she heard Malfoy say. _What the hell! Heh, I should go tell Harry…_ So she went over to her desk, wrote "Harry, come over here real quick!" And sent it off with a school owl. About 5 minutes later, Harry touched down his broom on Hermione's balcony and walked in.

"What is it, Herms?" He asked, worried. She smirked.

"Malfoy." She said simply. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Okay, what's the _real_ problem?" He asked again.

"Malfoy said if I wasn't you're girlfriend, I'd be 'his', I didn't like it." Hermione sat down on the bed and looked at Harry. He sat down next to her.

"He's never gonna have you, so just stop worrying," Harry told her, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. She smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips touched lightly, sending sparks through their systems. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer, and he automatically placed his hands on her hips. He pulled away and looked her in the eyes.

"So when does your training start?"

"I think next week… Let's go down to the lake, it's not even lunch time, yet!" Hermione said, jumping off the bed. Harry got up and led her to him broom. They got on and flew down to the lake, seeing that Ron and… what seemed to be his new girlfriend already there. Hermione groaned slightly, causing Harry to smirk. They touched down and walked up to their friend. Ron looked up and smiled at them.

"Hey guys! You know Hannah, here, right?" He said, putting an arm around her, making her blush. The other two grinned and nodded.

"We're gonna go over there, k Ron? If you wanna meet up with us, that's where we'll be." Harry pointed to the large willow tree whose branches were brushing the surface of the lake. Harry took Hermione's hand and walked over there with her. They immediately sat down at the base of the trunk, and Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder. He was busy stroking her hair when she spoke up.

"Hmm… I'm sort of nervous though, Harry..." She told him, thinking about her training and career coming up. He looked down at her and smirked.

"That's okay… You're a natural, you have a lot to learn, but it'll only make you better… You have a great future ahead of you, Herms." She looked at him and smiled.

"You think so?"

"I know so." They laughed.

"No, no. That's not right either, Miss Granger! You're walking as if you have a stick up your ass. Just… Make it look natural, appealing and sexy." Hermione sighed inwardly, having spent the past 45 minutes trying to perfect the runway walk. She went back and tried it again, looking confident, sexy and natural. The walking coach stood up and clapped. "Very good, you got it! Now do it again!" Hermione smiled, feeling accomplished, and went back to do it. She felt more confident, but it showed too much and the coach stopped her. "No, too confident… loosen up a bit, and you got it." She tried it again... and again, until finally it was imbedded in her mind. "Alright, that's good. You can rest now." Hermione hurriedly sat down in a chair, her legs being tired. "Now, next week, you're going to run through a practice photo shoot, so you'll have to be here at 5 AM on Saturday, is that alright?"

"Yep, sounds great!" She smiled.

"Alright, you're lessons are done for today!"

"Thank you!" The coach nodded and smiled as she got up and walked out.

A/N- okay, this story is going a bit slow… I'm gonna speed it up in the next few chapters, leave more cliff hangers, la dee da. Sorry it took so long to update, bad writer's block and being stuck on the small things that lead up to the climax are frustrating me! K review, gracias!

3 Gracie Lou Poo Doo… yeah.


	6. Her big break

Over the next few weeks of school Hermione was swamped with things to attend to: Harry, model classes, Head duties, school, etc. She barely had time to socialize with her friends, and was starting to pull all-nighters just to finish patrolling and homework.

When Hermione returned Saturday morning after her modeling class, she collapsed onto her bed and inhaled deeply, looking forward to her first day in a few weeks of pure relaxation. A few minutes later, a loud knock on her door broke her out of her relaxation trance. She groaned loudly and got up to answer the door. When she opened it, Malfoy shot in immediately, rambling on about something.

"—I have NO clue how all of THAT rubbish got in OUR common room, but I want it gone, Granger!" Draco spun around and looked at her angrily. Hermione raised an eyebrow and stepped out onto the staircase that lead to her room and gasped. The whole common room was filled with a wide assortment of flowers and colorful balloons. She slowly walked down the stairs and into the jungle of gifts, not noticing Draco was still rambling and she spotted a note on the coffee table. She picked it up and opened it.

_Miss Granger,_

_Your progress these past few classes have been tremendous! I already feel you are ready for your first runway show. On November 30th, a well known designer is going to be having a winter fashion show and I'd like you to participate in it. You will, however, have to be taking more time off school for fittings and practices. I have already talked to headmaster Dumbledore about this and he agreed to it, knowing you'd be able to make up the missed work on your own. Please send a prompt reply!_

_Charlene Oxnard_

_Modeling Agencies, Inc._

Hermione's breath stopped in her chest. She couldn't believe it, they actually thought she was good enough already? She squealed and leaped in the air. Draco stopped rambling and looked at her.

"What are you squealing over, Granger?" He asked rudely. She just smiled and handed him the letter and continued celebrating until she spotted another note on the table. It was addressed to Hermione in Harry's handwriting. Her mind went blank. Harry. She forgot about Harry. Hermione snatched the note, still not paying any attention to Draco, and opened it up.

_My dearest,_

_I heard about your big break, congratulations! I'm so proud of how far along you've come so quickly, you never cease to amaze me. _

_All my love,_

_Harry._

_PS – A little ditty told me you liked tons of flowers. Enjoy!_

Hermione was filled with mixed feelings. Most were of happiness and the feeling of being loved, but also of regret. _I won't have much spare time now… We won't see each other like normally. _She frowned and turned around. Draco was immediately in her face.

"Did you listen to a WORD I said?" He fumed. Hermione just looked at him plainly.

"Not now, Malfoy…" She said sadly. She walked past him, hearing him murmur something about bipolar-ness…

"Don't say that—we'll still see each other all the time!" Harry squeezed Hermione's shoulder. She gave a weak smile and looked at him.

"I don't know… You yourself have a lot of things to do, and now I have this show piled onto my plate as well…. " She sighed and sat down on her bed. Harry sat down next to her and rubbed her shoulders affectionately.

"Just have faith, Herms… We'll pull through, you know it. It'll be hard, but we can do it." He smiled at her and she smiled back. Hermione's heart leaped as time felt like it was standing still for just the two of them. Harry leaned in close to her and gently touched his lips with hers. He placed a hand on the back of her head as she let the kiss deepen more and more. Harry leaned her down on the bed and slowly pried her mouth open with his tongue. Hermione opened her mouth and touched his tongue with hers as their kiss deepened even more. She wrapped her arms around his neck ad pulled him in closer, as he climbed on top of her. She tilted her head to the side a bit and started to kiss Harry a bit more rough and passionately. Hermione's hands traveled. One of her hands latched onto Harry's hair as they kissed while the other wandered down his back and under his shirt and she rested her hand onto his warm back. Both Harry's hands grabbed her waist and slowly slid up her shirt. Hermione's breath quickened. He started to slide her shirt up. She lifted her arms, and the door flung open. Malfoy ran in looking panicked and nervous. "Granger, there's a--! …What the HELL are you doing!" He stared at the two lovers who were frozen in place on the bed. Harry hurried and scrambled off of Hermione and she jumped up and stood.

"WHAT Malfoy?" She seemed aggravated and embarrassed.

"There's a fire downstairs, everything is burning!" He yelled.

"OH MY GOSH!" Hermione pushed past Draco and looked down her stairs. He was right, the furniture was on fire, all the flowers were on fire. The flames were licking up the walls and was blocking the entrance to the Common room. She pulled out her wand and shouted a spell that caused water to gush out of her wand and she started to put out the fire. The two boys helped her out and the fire was soon out. Once they were done, Hermione put a repairing charm on the room and everything was back to how it was… Almost everything.

The wall facing Hermione's stairs had a message scorched into them. It read: "Be careful pretty girl, you might not be so pretty in the near future." Hermione stood still and stared at the message in a confused and hurt manner. The words spontaneously ignited once more and she flinched. Behind her, Draco and Harry gave each other solemn and equally confused looks and looked back at Hermione. Harry walked up to Hermione and put an arm around her.

"I'll go get the headmaster." Draco said and left. Hermione slowly walked over to the sofa and sat down, her eyes fixed on the floor in front of her. Harry followed. He gave her a big comforting hug and tilted her head up so she'd look at him.

"Are you alright?" He asked looking her in the eyes with worry.

"NO! What the hell was that! Who did it! WHY!" She started shaking in anger and grief. Harry hugged her tightly and she started sobbing into his shoulder. The portrait opened and Dumbledore walked in with Draco. He looked at the message and went over to Hermione.

"Miss Granger…. Do you have any idea who did this or how it happened?" She shook her head. "It's not safe for you to stay in here tonight." He turned to Harry. "Mr. Potter, would you take Miss Granger back to the Gryffindor tower so she can stay there for the night?" He nodded and they left the common room. "Mr. Malfoy, you can stay in the Slytherin house tonight." He nodded and exited. Dumbledore Walked back over to the message and muttered a spell and the flaming message was put out. He gave a heavy sigh and left the Head Tower.

OKAY! I'm so sorry for the no update in forever and a half. School's a bitch, I had writer's block, and no time to write anyways. I was just in my school's fall play, and that ended and now I have time to write…. And I'm inspired to write because I have a boyfriend now, w00t! So I just added 2 new chapters, and I'll start on the next one and I PROMISE to put it up within the next 2 weeks lol. I love you all, you're beautiful!

Love Gracie Lou!


End file.
